my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaede Akagi/Relationships
This page details Kaede's relationships U.A High School Class 1-A Asami Misaki Asami is Kaede's best friend. They met when they were both in elementary school when Asami was being harassed by some bullies. Kaede stepped in to defend her, and although she was pushed and targeted herself, Asami helped her up and from that moment on, they were as close as can be. They are rarely separated, as they both feel more comfortable near each other. Kaede has a strong desire to protect Asami due to her timid nature. When Kaede fears or knows Asami is in danger she often forgets about anything else. Kaede promised Asami that she would never let anything hurt her, and she fully intends to keep that promise. Tsuyu Asui Of the girls in Class 1-A (aside from Asami) Kaede enjoys spending time with Tsu. She is more drawn to her calm and laid back personality and admires Tsu's strength and skills with her Quirk. They, along with Asami, will often hang out with the other girls after school hours have ended. Kyoka Jiro Kaede also has a good relationship with Kyoka, they have a similar taste in music and Kaede enjoys listening to Kyoka play music. She also enjoys Kyoka's laid back personality as she dislikes being around incredibly energetic people. They will often spend time together outside of school hours. Momo Yaoyorozu Kaede has a strong admiration for Momo and her skills. She looks to Momo as sort of a guide for Class 1-A, someone that she can easily reach out to for guidance or help with her studies as well as her Quirk training. Ocacho Uraraka Kaede and Ocacho have a good friendship built on respect. Kaede sees similarities between her and Asami, both in their Quirks as well as their personalities even if Asami is much more quiet, shy and reserved. She has a lot of a respect for Ocacho and enjoys watching her grow stronger with her Quirk. She was incredibly heartbroken when Ocacho lost against Bakugo, and when she faced Bakugo herself she was determined to win for her. Mina Ashido Kaede was slightly off put by Mina's personality upon first meeting her, but after seeing just how kind she was Kaede warmed up to her rather quickly. She sees that Mina will be a great hero, and despite being quite loud and energetic that she is a great person. She enjoys spending time with Mina, though she needs a break after a while. Toru Hagakure Similar to Mina, Kaede wasn't sure how to feel about Toru upon first meeting her but warmed up eventually. She is impressed by how Toru utilizes her Quirk and enjoys watching her classmate succeed. Much like Mina, Kaede enjoys spending time with Toru but can't handle it for an extended period of time most days. Izuku Midoriya Kaede initially saw Izuku as someone who didn't seem like a hero, he looked like someone who needed protecting which made Kaede's protective nature go off. It wasn't until the USJ that she saw him for what he really was. She understood that though he may not be able to handle his Quirk, he was still a strong fighter and didn't always need someone to protect him. As time went on, Kaede and Izuku became fairly good friends. Katsuki Bakugo Kaede has a lot of disdain and distrust towards Bakugo. She reminds him too much of the bullies she and Asami dealt with growing up, and dislikes his constant harassment of her classmates. While she usually stays out of his way, if he hurls an insult at Asami, Kaede loses her fear and gets in his face. During the Sports Festival, Kaede did everything she could to withstand Bakugo's attacks, and managed to last longer than most of his opponents before ultimately being defeated. After Bakugo was captured, she gained a little more respect for him, but still doesn't like his attitude. Shoto Todoroki Kaede wasn't able to form an early opinion on Todoroki due to his closed off personality, but as she watched her classmate evolve after the Sports Festival she gained a lot of respect and admiration for him. Though they don't necessarily have a friendship, Kaede admires him and hopes he can grow past his father's abuse. Tenya Iida Though off put but his incredibly loud personality, Kaede respects Tenya as their class representative and after everything that happened with Stain and his brother, Kaede hopes that he never loses his personality. Ejiro Kirishima Kaede actually is more drawn to Kirishima's loud personality than most others. She admires his drive and wants to be more like him, more willing to charge into battle without fear. Fumikage Tokoyami Kaede and Tokoyami don't talk or spend much time together, but Kaede is highly impressed by Tokoyami's Quirk and wishes to learn to use her Quirk as effectively as him. Denki Kaminari Kaede was originally off put by Kaminari, but warmed up more. He dislikes his slightly perverted side (though not as bad as Minetta) and she finds him humerus. Most days, Kaminari and Kaede get along quite well. Minoru Minetta There's only one classmate that Kaede hates and that is Minetta. She hates his perverted attitude, especially when it's directed at Asami. She has no problem knocking him to the side if he gets out of control. Despite all this, if Minetta is in danger around Kaede, she can't help but feel a drive to save him. Hanta Sero Kaede and Sero don't have much of a relationship, but Kaede respects his skill and isn't too off put by him. Koji Koda Kaede enjoys Koda's quiet personality and his love of animals. She hopes that he is able to become the hero he wants to be. Mashirao Ojiro Kaede and Ojiro were both sent to the fire zone in the USJ during the attack and forced to fight against the villains in there. Due to this, Kaede has a lot of respect for him for protecting her while in there, as she protected him as well. Rikido Sato Kaede and Sato don't interact too much, but as with the other girls she fell in love with his baking. Mezo Shoji Kaede and Shoji don't interact too much, but she admires his strength and after the Summer Training Camp, his strong desire to protect his friends. Yuga Aoyama Kaede spent the longest time very put off by Aoyama and his loud personality, but after the Provisional License Exam, she gained much more respect for him. Even if she still dislikes his personality, she sees him a different light now. Toya Masuda Coming soon Keita Yusuke Coming soon